LILAC NOCTURNE
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Naruto yang menyamar menjadi putri Ino. ditemukan Sasuke tengah tekapar dipantai. dimulailah kehidupan Naruto sebagai putri Ino.. OOC, OC, TYPO, YAOI, DAN GAJE. semoga bisa diterima fict saya.


"YAOI" SasuNaru

Don't like don't read

GAJE, TYPO,EYD, YAOI, OOC, OC, DLL. Jadi harap maklum kalau ketemu semua itu difict-fict mugi.

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**-4 MAY KONOHAGAKURE-**

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx berambut hitam sedang berjalan-jalan ditepi pantai. Rambut yang dijabrik dibagianitu belakang sesekali dibelai lembut oleh angin, mata onyx, kulit pucat, tinggi dan tegap satu kata yang dapat digambarkan 'SEMPURNA'. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang letnan diangkatan militer Negara Konohagakure, salah satu dari lima Negara terbesar.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang perempuan tergeletak tak berdaya ditepi pantai. Sejenak dilihatnya sosok itu, seorang perempuan berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan mengenakan baju yang sangat mencolok. Diperiksannya denyut nadi perempuan itu

"Oh…masih hidup" gumamnya.

Diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu, dan membawanya kesebuah rumah

'DUK…DUK'

Sasuke berusaha mengedor pintu rumah itu dengan kakinya, karna kedua tangannya sedang mengendong perempuan yang baru ditemukannya dipantai tadi.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Letnan angkatan laut Negara Konohagakure, Sasuke Uchiha. Ada pasien darurat dokter Kabuto"

Perempuan yang berada digendongan Sasuke saat itu terbangun tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke

'Angkatan laut Negara'

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba menampar Sasuke, meronta didalam pelukan Letnan itu

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK APA-APA! AKU HANYA TERJATUH DI SUNGAI. AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA" perempuan terus saja meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Sasuke hanya melihat perempuan itu dalam diam.

"Ugh…..ugh…" perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian memuntahkan banyak air dan pingsan

"Gadis ini, sepertinya ada apa-apanya ya? Kalau tidak, Sasuke kau tidak akan membawanya ke dokter tak terdaftar sepertiku kan?" seorang laki-laki muda yang diketahui sebagai seorang dokter 'Kabuto', dokter yang tak terdaftar di Negara Konohagakure, karna dia adalah seorang pengungsi yang lari dari Negaranya yang sedang perang.

Sasuke melihat kearah gadis itu sebentar, menghela napas panjang " Entahlah, aku hanya memungut orang yang tenggelam disungai kok. Lagi pula dokter yang bagus yang kuketahui Cuma anda saja"

Dokter itu tersenyum "Terima kasih" setelai itu dokter muda itu berjalan menuju sebuah rak, mengambil beberapa obat dari rak obatnya itu.

"Ini obat racikan khusus yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh dokter sepertiku, apa obat yang kemarin sudah mulai manjur?"

Sasuke mengambil obat itu dari tangan dokter berkaca mata itu"Entahlah"

"Gadis ini memakai pakaiaan pengantin dari Negara Konoha yang bagus. Jangan-jangan kabur dari upacara pernikahan" ujar sang dokter yang asik membolak-balik gaun yang dipaik perempuan yang sedang tertidur lelap diranjang. Dilihatnya Letnan Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok yang sedang tidur damai tu.

Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu keluar "Aku pulang dulu"

"Hei tunggu, gadis ini bagai mana?"

"Dirawat saja"

"Dirawat? Dia tidak bisa dirawat disini, aku bisa repot!" Sasuke meninggalkan dokter itu sendiri yang masih menyoceh tak jelas

"Dokter" dokter itu berbalik, melihat orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Perempuan berambut panjang pirang terurai, dan bermata biru memukau, memandangnya. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya memperlihatkan sepasang anting-anting emas "Dokter dengan ini, tolong buatkan obat juga untukku, obat racun yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan, dan bisa membuatku mati dengan cepat". Dokter itu terkejut, bagai mana bisa perempuan didepannya berkata seperti itu.

**-KANTOR MILITER KONOHAGAKURE_**

"Ah, Letnan Sasuke. Padahal lebih baik kau plang duluan saja" seorang letnan berambut nanas yang sibuk menguap memberi hormat terhadap rekan kerjanya yang baru masuk kedalam ruang kerja pemuda itu ' Nara Shikamaru'

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Yah, hal yang wajar terjadi sih. Putri Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin dikawinkan dan empat jam yang lalu menghilang di sungai. Kalau hal ini sampai muncul kepermukaan, bisa gawat. Makanya semua sedang resah" Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam, tak beberapa lama asap menggepul keluar dari mulunya "Ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi kemana? Ketempat wanita ya?"

"Tidak, aku pergi kedokter"

"Kesehatanmu memburuk? Kenapa tak istirahat?"  
"Tidak, obatku habis"

"Oh….begitu"

"Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku yang merepotkan ini mungkin tidak pantas berada didalam pasukan. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap terlalu lunak pada saya"

"Aku sebagai temanmu, hanya bisa mencemaskanmu saja" Sasuke menatap temannya yang juga menatapnya, membungkuk sebentar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**-KEDIAMAN DOKTER KABUTO-**

'DUK…DUK…DUK'

"Tunggu sebentar" seorang laki-laki muda tergopong-gopong mengbuka pintu yang dari tadi digedor orang. Setelah pintu kayu itu terbuka, tampak seorang letnan Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya, kemudian masuk dengan sembarang kedalam rumah, menuju sebuah kamar.

'BRAK'

"Sudah saya duga anda akan datang letnan" laki-laki itu melihat kearah perempuan yang duduk dengan anggun menatapnya. "Silahkan Duduk" perempuan itu menawarkan bangku disebelahnya yang masih kosong

"Tadi, jasad orang-orang yang membantu anda sudah ditemukan, 2 pelayan anda, dan orang kepercayaan anda Naruto" air mata perempuan itu tiba-tiba terjatuh, dia menundukan mukanya sesaat

"hiks…hiksu..hiksu..uh..uh..u..uhuk.." Sasuke melihat perempuan itu menangis

"Anda tak apa-apa putri Ino?"

"kalau aku memang Ino kau mau apa? Kalau kau menyerahkan aku pada militer kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan,'kan?. Naruto adalah sahabatku. Dia yang mengajarkanku tentang semuanya" perempuan itu mengambil secangkir teh yang berada di depanya, menyodorkannya kedepan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa hawa tak enak segera mengambil teh itu dari tangan perempuan itu "Apa yang kau lakukan!, apa yang kau masukkan? Racun? Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku tak bermaksud menyerahkanmu"

"Kau bohong, aku tak bisa ditipu olehmu"

"dari mana kau mendapatkan racun ini dobe"

"apa dobe? Aku mendapatkannya dari dokter Kabuto"

"begitu ya…dokterkan?" Sasuke segera meminum teh itu, mengelap sudut bibirnya saat sisa teh itu mengalir dari sana. Perempuan yang didepannya itu melihat terkejut "Aku tidak tertarik naik jabatan, kau bebas melakukan apa saja"

"Teme, muntahkan itu. kenapa kau melakukannya"

"Rasanya langsung terasa mengantuk, ini bukan rancun tapi obat tidur. Dokter itu adalah penipu ulung. Dia memberikan obat tidur padamu yang ingin mati, dan padaku yang hampir mati. Dia memberikan obat perut yang katanya manjur untuk penyakit yang tak bisa sembuh. Selama aku tertidur disini 'selamat tinggal' hiduplah dobe"

'BRUK'

Sasuke jatuh tertidur dilantai, perempuan itu berbaring diatas dada bidang Sasuke mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Apa benar itu hanya obat tidur?, kalau ternyata benar-benar racun dan nafasnya berhenti. Apa maksud dengan penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Orang ini"

**SASUKE POV**

"Sakura…"

Aku dimana? Gelap. Sakura,

"dari pada menyerahkan Sakura padamu, lebuh baik aku membunuhnya" itu, aku ingat kejadian itu. kejadian setahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku kembali ke kejadian membencikan itu.  
"pergilah Sai, pergilah sendiri…cepat pergi"

"aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu Sakura"

"tembaklah aku Sasuke, kalau oleh sepupu yang kukagumi aku bahagia mati ditanganmu" hentikan ini. Tolong bangunkan aku, aku benci semua ini. Saat perempuan berambut pink itu menangis dihadapaku, rasanya seluruh tubuhku kakuh, hentikan mimpi burukku ini

"Sakura, selamat tinggal sepupuku, sepupu yang kucintai"

dia tersenyum indah, menangis sambil memegang pipiku lembut

"Aku tak akan menyalahkan dan membencimu Sasuke"

"Sakura…apa yang kau…"

"kau..lebih baik pergi bersamanya"

"apa yang kau lakukan" Sakura mencoba bertanya kepadaku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia" dan setelah itu jarak kami semakin dekat dan sekarang sama sekali tak ada jarak didepan kami, aku mencium bibir itu lembut. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dan wangi yang sangat kurindukan, menarikku kearah cahaya yang semakin mendekat.

"Ini"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapatkan tubuhku tertidur disebuah sofa kuning, menghirup wangi yang dibawa oleh angin, wangi 'Lilac' dan suara piano seolah bergetar mengalun indah ditelingaku. Ini alunan 'Nocturne'

**NORMAL POV**

"sudah berapa jam aku tertidur? Kenapa kau tidak kabur?" Sasuke berteriak kearah sosok yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan pianonya, menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Aduh…ak…aku lupa" sosok itu memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang berambut pendek, dan rambut pirang itu lebih berkilau dari rambut pirang yang tadi, dan sepasang tiga tanda dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Rambutmu kenapa? Dan pipimu?

Sosok itu berlutut dihadapan Sasuke "Aku mohon…aku akan menyamar menjadi pria. Tolong, jadikan aku pembantu ditempatmu sampai keadaan lebih tenang" Sasuke menatap sosok itu "Tentu saja aku akan pergi dari sini, kalau keadaan sudah tidak ketat lagi"

"Pergi saja sekarang dobe!" teriak Sasuke

"Kalau aku tertangkap, aku akan bilang kalau kau yang menyelamatkanku teme"

"Bilang saja, kau kira aku takut"

"Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Aku mohon"

**-UCHIHA MENTION-**

"pembantu baruya Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang menghisab rokoknya dan memperhatikan sosok yang sedang menyapu.

"Namanya Minato. Aku menemukannya kemarin"

Sosok itu melihat Sasuke sebentar, berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dan Shikamaru dan memukul kearah meja itu keras.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar tuan Sasuke" Sosok itu menarik pergelangan Sasuke, membawanya kebelakang rumah "aku tidak suka nama Minato, lagi pula jangan bilang begitu, jangan bilang kau menemukanku, bilang saja kita bertemu. Selesaikan teme"

"terserah kau saja dobe" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang asik mengoceh, kembali ketempat Shikamaru

'turun seperti apapun derajatnya, dia tetap seorang putri. Apa bisa dia berpura-pura jadi pembantu'

"hei Sasuke, sepertinya Minato bekerja dengan baik ya"

"Hn, aku juga kaget"

"kau juga jadi lebih ceria karna punya teman yang lebih muda, yang bisa jadi teman bicara, syukurlah, akhirnya air mukamu juga bagus" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendegar apa yang dibicarakan temannya itu.

**NARUTO POV**

Sudah seminggu aku berada dirumah Sasuke. Dia sangat baik dan selalu perhatian padaku. Entah mengapa aku jadi menyukai laki-laki itu. gayanya yang selalu dingin tak mencerminkan hatinya yang lembut. Aku sangat bersyukur karna aku tidak merepotkannya. Setiap aku bertanya apa aku merepotkannya dia hanya bilang "Kau tidak merepotkanku dobe". Setiap hari terus bersamanya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ada perasaan bersalah pada laki-laki itu. karna aku selalu 'membohonginya', tapi walau seperti itu aku sangat senang berada disampingnya seperti ini. Setidaknya aku tidak usah mengingat masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan sekarang.

Hari ini aku sedang membersihkan kamar Sasuke, saat aku akan membersihkan meja kernyanya, ada sebuah foto perempuan terjatuh dari dalam buku catatnya. Ku ambil foto itu, melihatnya sebentar, terlihat foto Sasuke dan seorang perempuan berambut pink berfoto dengan mesra. Disebelah kiri foto itu tertulis 'Haruno Sakura'. Siapa perempuan ini? Hatiku terasa sakit ketika melihat foto itu, rasanya ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak ingat sampai menyuruhmu membersihkan kamarku dobe". Suara itu, gawat. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dapat kulihat Sasuke yang memandangku dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ah..maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah. Cantik ya? Namanya Sakura ya? Nama ini lebih bagus dari pada Minato. Kalau kita berdua panggil aku Sakura saja ya?" apa yang aku katakana. Aku ini bodoh sekali. Apa aku cemburu, kalau perempuan ini memang istrinya bagaimana? Apa aku akan ditinggal Sasuke?. Oh kami_sama, aku tidak mau.

"Kembalikan…" aku tak mengubris perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhku mengembalikan foto itu, aku hanya asik membalikan foto itu, tersenyum dan menangis didalam hati.

"Ini foto yang pentingkan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau dipajang diruang tengah saja?"

"Dobe, kembalikan kataku" suaranya naik. Kali ini bukan seperti nada memerintah, etapi seperti suara membentak. Selema ini kau tidak perna membentakku Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang kau membentakku, hanya karna foto ini.

"Ini….." aku memberikan foto itu kepadanya, berbalik dan menangis.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi istri pria lain, sepertinya juga sudah mempunyai anak, karna itu aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya, itu saja"

"Kejam"

"Dia tahu tentang penyakitmu itu?"

"Kalau dia tahu mungkin dia tidak akan pergi dengan pria itu. tapi, aku tidak ingin simpati, itu lain dengan cinta" aku terteguh mendengarnya. 'Sakit'. Melihat Sasuke yang rapuh seperti ini membuatku sakit

"Itu tidak benar, penderitaan orang yang disayangi sama dengan penderitaan diri sendiri. Simpati itu artinya menyayangi!. Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu, walaupun hanya sedikit"

"Aku tidak menderita kok. Ketidak bahagiaan seperti apapun bagi manusia adalah hal yang bisa membuat mereka terbiasa. Seperti dasar laut yang dalam, apapun ditelannya dan permukaannya pun tenang"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mau menyukai siapa-siapa lagi? Siapapun selain Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" dia berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke, ini rahasia. Hasad Naruto yang ditemukan sebelumnya ini ternyata jasad putri Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke menoleh kearah rekan kerjanya Shikamaru, yang sibuk membaca Koran, sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk didepannya menatap terkejut

"Apa?"

"Naruto masih hidup. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih hidup pasukan sedang mencari keberadaanya"

'Naruto'

"kematian putri Ino terungkap. Kurasa pasukan dari Negara Konoha bermaksud membunuhnya"

"kenapa?"

"karna mereka berasal dari Otogakure"

'jadi aak itu Naruto'

-pasar Konohagakure-

"hari ini aku akan masak semur ayam, tapi beli ayamnya dimana ya" seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berkeliling mencari objek yang sedang dicarinya dari tadi yaitu 'daging ayam'. Tapi saat di sedang asik berjalan, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Naruto"

"GAARA"

"aku mendengar kau sudah mati, tapi aku tidak mempercayainya" Gaara adalah teman Naruto yang sama-sama berkerja ditempat Ino, dia adalah penjaga Ino. "kupikir kau pasti masih hidup, ayo kita pulang"

Naruto menatapnya sebentar 'AKU TIDAK INGIN PULANG, DAN MENINGGALKAN SASUKE' ingin sekali Naruto berteriak seperti itu, tapi bibirnya keluh, tak mampu berucap. Dia berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang terus meneriaki namanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Putri Ino, kalau ada apa-apa, biar saya yang menjadi umpan. Jemputan sudah datang. Ayo tukar baju dengan saya" seorang pemuda sedang menawarkan pertukaran diri dengan seorang perempuan yang hampir memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan pemuda itu, hanya saja perbedaan rambut dan pipinya saja. Menyusun rencana melarikan diri, karna putri Ino tidak mau dinikahkan oleh seorang laki-laki pilihan ayahnya.

"Kau ini Naruto, kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Serahkan padaku. Sejak dibeli umur empat belas tahun, aku Naruto uzumaki rela mati demi anda"

Setelah itu, terjadilah pelarian diri itu. Naruto merias dirinya seperti putri Ino. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek. Ditutup dengan rambut palsunya yang panjang dan mempoles pipi tannya agar tak kelihatan tanda tiga pasang di pipi tan itu. seluruh pasukan dengan cepat mengejar kapal yang membawa mereka. Tetapi ditengah laut kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto dan putri Ino terbalik, dan akhirnya membuat Naruto dan putri Ino tenggelam. Ternyata putri Ino tenggelam, dan hanya Naruto yang selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri ditemukan Sasuke terkapar dipantai, dengan masih memakai pakaian dan dandanan yang sama dengan putri Ino.

**FINISH FLASHBACK**

Naruto terus berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang terus memanggilnya. Dia terus menangis mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dan orang yang sangat disayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku….tidak bisa menyelamatkannya" teriaknya diselah tangisan yang terdengar. Saat Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, dia menabrak dua orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Maaf…" Naruto berusaha meminta maaf, tapi lengannya segera ditangkap oleh dua orang itu.

"Kau Naruto kan? Ayo ikut kami" ketika Naruto mendongak dia melihat dua orang tentara yang diketahui adalah bodyguard dari clan Yamanaka.

"Uchiha…tenanglah, tunggu dulu" orang yang dipanggil Uchiha itu hanya melirik sebentar kearah temannya yang berlari mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya."apa yang mau kau lakukansekarang? Naruto pasti sudah dibereskan oleh pasukan dari clan Yamanaka. Lagipula kau yang menolong Naruto itu sudah sebuah kesalahan fatal, kalau berbuat lebih dari ini kau…"

"silahkan, saya tidak masalah walau dipecat sekalipun" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan temannya berambut nanas itu, Shikamaru.

"Sasuke….jangan" Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru yang terus meneriaki namanya.

**-KEDIAMAN YAMANAKA-**

"Letnan Sasuke, apa ada perintah yang perlu disampaikan?" Tanya seorang penjaga yang berdiri didepan pintu utama kediaman Yamanaka, yang sedang melihat Sasuke terburu-buru masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"Hai, letnan Sasuke, akhirnya anda datang. Tuan Naruto sedang menunggu anda di dalam. Rencananya tuan Naruto akan dinikahkan dengan adik perempuan dari keluarga laki-laki yang tidak jadi dinikahkan dengan putri Ino"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, dia terus berjalan masuk kearah rumah. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berukuran besar. Menatapnya, Biru bertemu hitam, kontras sekali mata berlainan warna itu saling memandang lama.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan anda tuan Naruto"

"Terima kasih" Naruto menatap Sasuke nanar, air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk mata biru itu."

Pelayan, bisakah aku minta dibuatkan teh untuk semua yang ada disini, tolong buatkan teh yang ada di toples itu" Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah toples yang tergeletak diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Pelayan itu membuatkan teh yang disuruh Naruto. Dan memberikannya kesemua tamu yang ada disana.

Lima menit mereka memereka menegak teh itu, setelah itu mereka berjatuhan satu persatu

"Letnan Sasuke" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Naruto" Naruto berlari dan memeluk Sasuke sangat dekap. Terasa sekali kalau pemuda pirang itu tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu pada pemuda tampan didekapannya itu "Apa ini obat tidur?"

Naruto mendongak memandang mata hitam itu dan tersenyum"Iya! Aku mencampurkan obat dari dokter Kabuto dengan daun teh, karna aku ingin berduaan saja dengan kau teme. Kan kau sudah datang susah payah untuk bertemu denganku terakhir kalinya"

"Kau harus kabur dobe. Sepertinya kita bisa kabur sekarang"

"Aku akan tetap disini teme"

Jangan menyerah dobe. Kau bukan seperti dobe yang ku kenal"

"Aku yang sudah mengecewakan putri Ino, akan membayar semua ini teme"

"Aku tidak mengerti dobe. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Pintu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba didobrak paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah 'Gaara'

"Jangan dekati Naruto brengsek" pemuda itu mengacuhkan pistolnya tepat didepan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Gaara"

'DOOR'

Sebutir peluruh menancap manis didada pemuda berambut pirang itu, dia tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto. Kenapa kau menyelamatkan orang itu?"

Sasuke yang hilang kendali segera mengacungkan muncung pistolnya tepat kearah Gaara, menembak nya tepat di kepala pemuda itu. Gaara terkapar tak berdaya dilantai ruangan itu. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto kepangkuannya.

"Naruto…bertahanlah…aku mohon"

Tangan tan itu memegang pipi Sasuke lembut, terlihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata biru itu

"Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang, senangnya. Kau tahu teme, ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Aku bahagia, seperti didalam mimpi. Pasti saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupku"

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DOBE….! LIHAT AKU..AYO BUKA MATAMU DOBE, KAU TAU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU" Sasuke menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto

"Aku…juga..mencintaimu..teme. sangat " bibir pemuda yang sekarat itu berangsur maju, mengecup lembut kearah bibir Sasuke. Bibir itu tidak terlepas dari bibir Sasuke, sampai Sasuke merasa bibir pink itu memucat dan terasa dingin. Dia tahu pemuda yang berada dipelukannya itu sudah pergi dari tadi. Tapi entah mengapa dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya

"Dobe…aku mencintaimu"

**-KANTOR MILITER KONOHAGAKURE_**

"Naruto lahir tanpa mengenal ayah dan ibunya terlebih dahulu. Dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh bibiknya, kemudian dijual pada umur 12 tahun dan dijadikan pelacur. Pada umur 14 dia dibeli dan dijadikan sebagai orang kepercayaan putri Ino. Apa kau mau membacanya Sasuke"

"Tidak Shikamaru, membacanya pun tidak ada gunanya"

Sasuke berlalu dari kantor itu.

**Bunga lilac berguguran musim panas yang pendek telah selesai. Melodi nocturne pun sangat indah mengalung disini. Kau yang berada didalam mimpi, 'BAHAGIA YANG ABADI'**

**END**

Jangan Tanya kenapa mugi buat fic ini. Jawabannya karna mugi mau *ditimpuk sandal jepit*

Sebenarnya mugi gak suka yang angst begini. Sekali-sekali bolehlah buat fict angst…ya..ya..ya.

Fict ini inspirasi mugi setelah membaca komic yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini. *disorakin karna tidak kreatif* seting tempat dan POV nya. Dan bagi chara ksukaan reade yang saya buat menderita, maafkan saya….

Baiklah, seperti biasa saya minta REVIEW. Flame juga gak apa-apa. Asal yang membangun. Saya tidak menerima flame yang menjatuhkan. Dari pada merusak review di fict_fic saya dan membuat saya marah.

REVIEW PLEASE^^


End file.
